A New Life
by GamerForLife11
Summary: This is the story Elly she is starting a new life in a new town, but will her past catch up with her? Rated M for fowl language and upcoming adult scenes (nothing serious though)
1. Chapter 1

My Life Now

I woke up smelling the sweet smell of yam bread, in which I've been working on gathering all the materials for a whole week.

I stretched and yawn it was a nice nap, I know naps are for little kids and I'm all grown up now. But how about you become a farmer after being

a city girl. But all that is in the past and that's where it will stay because all the hatred, jealousy, and heart break is gone. Now i'm just a stranger pretending to live a life of a farmer, trying to make up for my horrible past.

"hello?' said a voice from outside. I walked outside to the evening cicadas buzzing and the blinding rays of light disfiguring a body in front of me.

"Yes?" I responded

"oh yes, hello I just moved into the town my name is Rod!" My eyes adjusted and standing in front of me was a man maybe a few years younger then me with spiky blonde taint of orange hair ,with big goofy goggles were they? On the top of his head. His outfit was childish he had a t-shirt with a poofy vest and long shorts on. He had a mischievous child grin spread across his face.

"Uhh hello" I responded hesitantly. Because I had no idea who this kid is and why he was on my farm. He looked me up and down I had my filthy workers outfit on ,my hair was dull brown and knotty with plenty of split ends and a couple of stands of hay in it. So practically I looked like a mess.

"You're the owner of this farm, Elly right?" He asked, well no duh I thought to my self how dumb is he?

"Yes, why are you here?" I tried to say in a firm voice, recently I've been trying to gain my confidence back since everything.

"I just wanted to say thanks, Dunhill said you're the person restoring are town back to it's glory days." Oh great why not tell everyone about me I wanted to be small just a speck amongst thousands of others.

I blushed a bit, oh great stop that "Oh, well I uh guess you're welcome" dang sound strong and big you are the owner of this farm.

"Umm well okay see ya around" he then hurried off back to the town. "Well isn't he a happy guy" I said to myself.

I went back to watering my my potatoes when I smelt a sweet burning smell and "OH shit!" My yam bread that damn kid distracted me! I ran inside to see smoke coming out of my new oven I opened it up and a big wave of heat hit my face and a whole cloud of smoke came out I started to cough and gag at the smell, and the burning feeling it was in my eyes. I grabbed my rag and took it out, I turned the oven off and opened the windows letting the nice crisp fresh air in"uuhh" I said the air felt nice compared to the hot oven. I went outside I guess I'll check on it later I finished watering the other two field."Well I guess now I can go see the pleasant Neil" Neil was the guy you went to when you wanted to buy a farm animal, and all the supplies that went with it oh with a nice side of sarcasm. He has blonde hair which was spiky but not nearly as much as the new kid Rod. He wears a tattered sweater with a gothic maroon jacket, he wears camo jeans that are extremely large and leather boots.I walked up the dirt path to to the town and went up to Neil "Hey" I Said, he looked up at me with those amber eyes filled with hatred, especially towards me. I always find my self getting caught up in them.

"Yes, what do you want" He said hastily, I look at his outfit that's when I realized the jacket looked pink I'll remember that for later.

"I want some cow treats and fodder and I'm thinking of getting a alpaca soon so get ready" I said with a sassy tone. I hope that gets him annoyed

"HEY! ITS YOU AGAIN" said a booming voice from behind me, I jumped up and Neil looked at me with curiosity, oh goddesses please don't be someone from my past I turned around to be face to face with Rod oh thank you! I thought to myself.

"Uhh um he-ey" I said still adrenaline running through my veins.

"Hey don't sound so worried" he said putting his big hand on my normally strong shoulder now feeling limp and delicate. Neil glared at his hand and at my face obviously annoyed that Rod even wants to have anything to do with me.

"Hey Neil whats up been a long time pal like two weeks!" Rod said with his enthusiastic voice. Oh they've been friends make sense who would come see Neil if they weren't farmers.

"Yeah we need to hang out sometime soon" Neil's voice turned a little happy there. wow! Now rods hand still lingered on my shoulder he finally looked down and realized how awkward things were and quickly removed it.

"Hey so uuhh can I get those treats" I said my voice breaking the fragile silence. Neil simply shoved the treats into my stomach way to hard than I think he realized "oof" I crumbled to the floor, my stomach was fragile still because of all the bruises that still lingered.

"Shit what the hell was that for Neil" I heard Rod say. Neil jumped over his counter and leaned over me he checked my head and he looked at his hand blood. Oh great,"Is she okay" Rod said crouching beside me, he glanced at Neil's hand"I'll go get the doctor!" Rod said, Neil's eyes met mine he almost looked like he felt sorry, he grabbed my shirt to lift it up to see how it was but I grabbed his hand, he shoved me off and pulled it up his eyebrows burrowed. I felt warmth, and then black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my one roomed house, maybe it was all a dream. I sat up my head spun a bit and for a minute it felt like gravity didn't exist. I looked around my room, my breathing came to a stop when I spotted another person with me, I concentrated better on the person it was Neil. I silently groaned wait why oh it was't a dream.

"You're up" He stared at me like I was a speck of dirt under a microscope.

"No duh" I snapped back, his eyes looked away from me but came back to look over me.

"So are you going to pretend that I didn't see those bruises and scars" I looked down shamefully, now he'll treat me like i'm some ticking bomb ready to explode the minute I get hurt.

"Just stop" I groaned falling back on to my bed. I felt something warm on my head and realized it was his hand. I shuddered and opened my eyes to meet his, golden one amber like, I can't tell if they're so cold and unwanting anymore.

"I won't say anything" He mumbled "Only if you tell me how you got those" he pointed to my stomach. Why does he care, I guess in this small town nothing exciting happens, his coat with drew up his wrist revealing scars and some fresh cuts… Maybe we have something in common. I chuckled "only if you tell me how you got those" I said we'll nudging to his wrist. His face flooded with red and he scowled.

"You think this is a joke? Stop avoiding the question" He was definitely mad now, his eyes were cold.

"Hey I won't talk about yours if you won't talk about mine" I said we'll getting up walking to my kitchen to get something for my dry scratchy throat. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist yanking me to face him, I was face to face with him. His heavy breathing hit my face as for me I couldn't breathe.

"I just want to know, why I don't want any bad rep for the town or any people coming to get you messing up this town" Wow that really fucking hurt, that's why he wanted to know.

"Just shut up you asshole! Ever since I came here you've been a dick why can't you be like Rod? Nice and sweet and it's like you don't have any feelings"

"You don't know me" And with that he left. What a fucking dick! After that I attended to my farm to my supprise all my crops and animals were taking care of. After awhile of moping around hoping he didn't tell anyone I realized I should go to the forest and get some extra things to help pay for lunch. I'm feeling very hungry, I walked into town and took the long way to the forest so no one would see me. The river's water is so pristine and clear, and there was so much wildlife it's gorgeous. I started collecting all the fruits and flowers, I gently put them in my russack, when I was all finish I made my way to the square. Rod and Neil were all set up, maybe I should get a dog I could teach it to graze my animals! It could sleep with me and my bed, and it's going to be a lot of responsibility. My cows, sheep, yak, alpacas, and chickens were easy they didn't run away, I just had to feed them brush them and possibly feed them treats, but a dog I'd have to 'establish' dominance and teach him/her to keep all my animals in a inclose area. No what a dog would lighten up my mood and keep my mind distracted. Ok I am, I walked over Rod saw me and lightened up, must be happy i'm up. I didn't bother to look at Neil, i'm still pissed I don't think i'll ever forgive him i'm also very embarrassed no one but the person who caused them has seen them… And I just wanna forget.

"Hi Elly!" He smiled with that goofy grin.

"Hey i'm looking for a puppy"

"Oh cool! How bout' this one" He pointed to a small cute husky. He was running around in the pen jumping up on the bigger dogs.

"A lot of energy that'd be great!" He went over and slickly jumped over the fence. He motioned me over, and I walked over he placed his hands on my waist I blushed but Rod just smiled, and picked me up and plopped me on the other side of the fence. I stared at the ground and looked around to see if anyone else was was watching all I saw was Neil glaring at the ground. I quickly turned my attention to Rod and the cute husky he was holding.

"Here hold him!" I giggled his upbeat attitude was contagious, I think I might have a good friend besides Iroha. But i'm to negative i'll destroy his happiness I always seem to do where ever I go.

"Ah yeah" I took the fluffy puppy, and he started to lick my face, I twisted my face and giggled. I haven't had this fun in awhile.

"Uh he'll be good" I said we'll the puppy wiggled in my arms.

"What's the name gonna be?" He was leaning on the front side of his heels then on the back, huh what will the name be?

"Um Red?" he looked at me like I was weird wait I am.

"Red?"

"Yeah, it's from an old video game I use to play" I said looking down at my old work boots.

"Oh cool! Yeah that name is cool!" He started to laugh, it was a cute laugh.

"Thanks, how much and can I get some pet food too?"

"It's ok, since Neil there hurt ya I'll give you the pup for free" No

"No it's ok Neil didn't mean to, i'm just a little sensitive" I heard Neil chuckle why couldn't he just but out! I don't like owing anybody anything. That person was like Rod gave me free things then later on asked for something back… But Rod's different I can see it in his eyes innocent and happy.

"We'll he didn't mean to be so mean how bout' i'll give you the for free?" I shook my head.

"Nah really i'm good, how about you pay me back even though you really didn't do anything by teaching me how to train him some other time" I smiled, at him.

"That'd be great I can bring some food over! And we can go hang out and play!" He laughed I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, I can make dessert! What do ya want?" It be weird to think two days ago I would be scarred if someone would touch me. But i'm good now and safe in this little town.

"Oooh Apple IceCream!" He reminded of a little kid.

"Yeah I was going to the Travel Agency in a few hours so i'll go to the Ice Land" He nodded.

"Anyways you're going to want a 5 bags me and Neil can help you carry them over" My smile faded at his name. I shook my head, even if he was just going to help I don't want his help. I have been working on this farm for an entire year.

"I have mad muscles i'm all good!" I smiled at him.

"I'll just make a couple of trips no probl- lamoe" I took out my wallet

"Sooo… How much is the pup? And the food."

"Oh 2,000 for the pup, the food 2,500, all together 4,500"

"Ok I know the dogs gotta be like 5,000 so 7,500" I handed him the money.

"Sorry I still feel guilty it looked like it hurt a lot" He shrugged

"Seriously you're too nice! Apoligising for trying to let me pay you less?" This guy is gonna go out of business if he keeps on being so nice.

"Oh shut up will ya?" Neil groaned I looked over at Neil. What an ass.

"What's you're problem?" I asked looking over at him.

"Why don't you tell him the truth you fell down so easily?" I put the money down on the stand and picked up Red and one of the food bags not so heavy so I took another and promptly left. I got to the farm Neil wouldn't say he just wanted me to go. Right? I went into my house and put the food down and plopped the pup down on my bed.

"Hi Red" I smiled, I felt a tear slide down my face. Why am I crying do I truly want to stay in this town where one person may figure out my real life. No my name isn't even Elly! Ha no one will know people are too stupid. My dog jumped off my bed and started running around my room smelling everything, his leg started to lift.

"Oh no you don't!" I picked up Red and held him as far as I could and sprinted outside. I took him up the hill and let him do his business there. Once he was down I led him down to my barn to meet my animals not my chickens yet! After awhile of scaring my animals my eldest cow started to moo at him and chased him around the barn. Red got scared and ran up to me and jumped on my legs, I swiftly picked him up and took him back to my house. But my door was open, my head went to panic mode. Does he know where I am? How did he find me! I walked into my house slowly to see Allen longing on my bed. The fucking man knows no boundaries!

"What are you doing here!" I hissed at him

"Come on over here" He said it in a seductive tone, ugh weirdo!

"Why are you here, i'm done to my last straw" I groaned Red hopped out of my arms and started jumping of Allen and licking him.

"Some dog you are"

"Oh come on don't sound so pathetic" I felt my face grow red.

"Leave my house you pervert"

"Hmm, i'm no pervert" Gah of course you are!

"What do you want, and tell me quick"

"Well.." He walked over to me. I backed up but he kept on coming closer I was backed up to the wall. He was inches away from me.

"You shouldn't talk to me so meanly" He pouted, i'm so confused. What does he took a lock of my hair and smelt it, my breathing hitched. I twisted my head the other way, i'm strong enough to stop this scrawny stylist. I grabbed his wrist but much to my surprise he could easily rip it off.

"I may be a stylist, but that doesn't mean i'm not strong" he smiled at me in a creepy manner.

"Leave my farm" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Oh come on" he groaned slacking his head bringing it to my neck.

"Just tell me why you talk to that stupid pet dealer" The room was now dim so much for getting some ice. Wait why does he care who I talk to.

"Maybe because he doesn't treat me like some object" I retorted. he smiled slyly.

"Hmmm… Now what about that animal dealer. Neil? I saw him carry you to your farm and he spent the night" Oh he saw that, who else did what are the villagers going to think?

"He hit me. I blacked out. He made sure I was fine."

"Now why did he hit you? I don't think he'd hit you that, hmm like father like son" Wait what did he mean by that?

"What?"

"Oh! I've spoken too much." He giggled. He released my arms and walked out my door.

"What did he mean" I murmured I realized I was trembling. I looked over to my bed where my dog was watching me with wondering eyes. Did Neils dad hurt his mom or even him? I don't care, he's a manipulative ass! I walked to my bed I don't feel like changing into my pajamas so I stripped to my underwear and tossed on an old worn down bleached t-shirt. I collapsed in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm" I woke up still dark. Red was snuggled up between my legs, aww. Now how can I get up with out waking up… Ah screw it I wiggled my hands slowly underneath his little delicate ribs, I lifted his body off my legs and slowly back down on the bed. I tip toed to the clock 4 am… Well i'm wide awake i'll go to the forest early, the stars are still out plus the sun rising the view will be beautiful, and i'll still finish watering my potatoes strawberries early as well feeding the animals. No one will be out so I slipped on my pajama shorts, a little too short for my liking but I didn't exactly pick out my outfits…. I walked out to the town feeling a little exposed I quickly ran past Emma's and Yuri's house and to the forest. My scars on my thighs were revealed and the ones on my arms maybe I should've covered up. But it was so hot and humid i'm sweating even now. The sun started to rise, I quickly scavenged some fallen fruit and leaves and ran past the harvest goddess pond quickly bowing of course and ran to the peak. The run was worth it. My brown curly locks stuck to my back, wait I actually didn't have a bad dream that normally only happens during the times I take naps. I looked outwards to the mountains not yet to be explored, one day when I get older i'll escape out there because even in this small town I still feel insincere we'll the town isn't really small anymore, in fact I got all the materials for an entire mansion! I just need help to build it but who and I can't really afford to pay people to build it either. I need the money I have to pay for more crops and animals. Ugh we'll it's better then the city and dealing with Neil is a lot easier then city people, and it's worth it having nice people like Felicity, Tina, and Iroha. It's hard getting use to it, it surprises me all the time.

"What are YOU doing up this early" the douchey tone yup Neil, isn't this just so great. What did I do wrong? Oh wait my legs I felt my face overcome with heat.

"Go away please" I dropped my head down letting my chocolate brown locks droop down covering my face. I placed my arms over my thighs to cover my thighs and of course the scars on my wrist were peaking over on the side of my wrists. So he'll call me a hypocrite if he sees that. I didn't hear anything for awhile I turned around to see a maroon jacket trudging down the mountain top. Ha he listened. Ok this is a great accomplishment, I looked at the sun ok it's time to run down before anybody else sees me and my overly exposed body. I sneaked through the town and down to my farm I started to water my crops, i'll change afterwards. I ran into my house and went to the fridge, I grabbed some green tea and chugged it from the glass bottle. My brown clumps stuck to my face and back I hate the feeling greatly, I quickly got changed and fed Red. Shit still gotta get my other food bags. I picked and him up and brought him into my barn… He started to chase my other animals but this time my alpaca Fabio yes I chose the name chased him around the barn, but Fabio was a lot faster so it didn't last long. I fed brushed and milked my cows and other animals. I fed my chickens and collected their eggs, they pecked at my hands when I tried to retrieve their eggs. I haven't eaten breakfast yet or lunch so i'll go treat my self to a dinner at the restaurant, will they let me bring Red? If not then i'll just make some eggs at home, i'll ship the good ones for now. I made my way to the restaurant with Red on a leash made of rope, I hope they let me bring him in i'm looking forward to some fried chicken and french fries! I love their chicken and french fries they made it so well I want chicken nuggets but that's on their kid meal so….. I went to the east side of the town where the restaurant is.

"Hey Elly" I turned around to see Tina i'm kind of afraid she'll post something in the newspaper about me, then he'll find me. Plus off she talks non stop!

"Oh hey Tina" I gave her a fake smile.

"Oh my goddess is that a puppy!" But this is a reason to hang around her she's such a sweetie. Kind of reminds me of Rod, I could arrange that… But from what I know Michelle likes Rod.

"Yeah his name is Red, hey do you know if were allowed to bring dogs into the restaurant?" I asked her

"Oh yeah as long as no one else is in there, it's not very busy tonight so you'll be able to get in!" she gave me nice big smile, really her and Rod would be perfect!

"Awesome! Know what me and Rod were going to hang out, but I don't really have time so can you go instead of me so he's not lonely?" I gave her a pouty look.

"Haha ok!" She smiled and waved back to me running to his house. I went to the restaurant and peered my head in.

"Oh hey Elly" Felicity hollered

"Hey can I bring in my puppy?" I asked I feel so awkward right now.

"Really! A puppy? Of course, come on in!" Wow every one likes ma puppy.

"Ok cool thanks, just don't wanna leave him in the house alone, and my livestock don't like him"

"Aww it's ok we'd be happy to have him, we only have one other customer in here that won't bother you Soseki will it?"

"No the more the merrier" Great another journalists! I walked in hesitantly with Red now in my arms. Felicity ran up to me quickly grabbing Red.

"Maybe he wants some scraps from Dunhills dinner?" knowing Dunhill it'll be meat on top of meat and on top of some more meat. And Red can't be so spoiled do early on….. And she's already feeding him ok

"And what will you be getting?"

"I'll get from fried chickens and some french fries" hmmm I can't wait!

"already it'll be coming right up" she gave me one last smile and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey I saw you this morning going to the river, but you looked a little jumpy so I decided to stay away" He said we'll he chuckled…

"Haha we'll you don't need to worry I just wanted to check out the view" Yeah sound smooth.

"Oh why do you work in all those big baggy clothing when it's so hot out?" he asked I should expect this from a journalists they question everything.

"Oh" um what should I say he's looking right at me!"Well you see there's a lot of thorns and, my animals get feisty some times so always gotta be careful" I gave him a cute smile. I'm just a stupid hick farm girl nothing more buy it buy it

"Oh well I guess I see that" haha yes

"heres your dinner come sit over here" I sat on the far side of the table from Soseki I don't like him. She sat my chicken and french fries down, and I picked up some ketchup and chowed down on the french fries. Once I was down paying for the bill and picking Red up because he ate all of the scraps. Note Dunhill only ate a bit of the top layer. Damn it Felicity, I waved goodbye and left. I ran down through the path to the next side of the town. I went to the shipping box and shipped some twigs I found on the way there.

"Hey Elly" I turned around to see Rod

"Oh hey!" I smiled he didn't seem so happy.

"Why did you run before, and plus off you sent Tina over to hang out with me? Why didn't you come over!" Woah what's the big deal

"Well I was tired and you had fun right?" Please tell me they connected in some way.

"No not really she talked about journalism the entire time!" Oh I felt bad

"Sorry" I stared down at the ground, guess I can't play matchmaker.

"Tell me what Neil meant before"

"Oh well a week ago my cow kicked me in the stomach and left a lot of bruises, I guess he thought of it as something else" Woah that was so fast i'm little afraid of myself

"Oh ok you know that's bad, you could be severely hurt eternally!" Hm I never really thought of that.

"I'm fine" I walked down the path and waved back to him with my free hand. He waved back but seemed to be disappointed, did he want to hang out with me? I walked to my farm house got change and jumped into my bed, i'll need to bathe tomorrow.

—

**I was too lazy to check all of it over so sorry. And yeah I don't really pay attention to my spelling sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh what's that smell, Red what'd you do!" I looked down at Red but he was just peering at me with cute little blue eyes. I lifted my arms and smelled

"Pew" I got up and looked at my clock 6 am I have to take care of my animals first and then my crops, then i'll jump into the water, ugh but the river near me is so deep and i'm not the best swimmer, i'll just jump over to where that secluded island is and swim there no one else can jump over there so it'll work. I entered my farm and fed all of my animals, I then watered my crops.

"Yes now I can go jump in the river" By the time I got to the island it was dusk and it was pretty dark, I didn't bring Red out of the fear him disturbing the peacefulness up here. I jumped to the island and shed my clothes leaving my black bra which looks like a bathing suite and my black underwear which also could be a bathing suite bottoms. I dived in, the bottom was rock so the dirt didn't kick up when you touched it so it was clear. I still can't get over how clear it was, of course the water did come from the Harvest Goddesses pond. I started to swim around to check it out but realized the whole reason I came here was to scrub off. I rinsed the dirt off my body, and ducked my head under the water and started to scrubbed at my head furiously. Once I was done I started to float on my back it was threatening to become pitch black and sadly the moon won't be out. I heard crunching of feet on some dead leaves. My heart started to thump hard.

"Now what do we have here?" OH no someone found me who doesn't sound like any of the villagers I know, could it be him? No no don't think that way.

"Hello girl down there are you so happen to be the farmer?" It's not him I don't need to worry but there's a second man with him by his side, i'm a little scared now.

"Uh yes"

"Oh well can you come up here I'd like to talk" Um

"Hey can you look away I need to get change into my clothes"

"Oh i'm so very sorry" I heard a ruffle of clothes, and I could see the back of their heads white? Didn't sound old….. I got change into my long sleeve t-shirt and left my overalls hanging down by my side. I took one giant leap to the lower part and climbed the hill back up to where the men were.

"Uh hello?" I asked dubiously

"Oh yes my name is Amir and this is my servant Sanjay" He gestured to a man a little behind him. Amir had dark chocolate skin with white hair up in a pony tail with bangs, his eyebrows were also white and had gorgeous icy blue eyes. He wore a long t with a v neck which had gold lining and a red shiny belt around it which fell down to his pants that go outwards to the bottom and stopped at his ankles with a red outlining. He has a big coat on the cuffs up by his neck, there were all sort of designs with gold and light pale blue, all together must be rich well he has a servant. But he was very much attractive but he seemed a little mad. Sanjay also has white hair but his was much longer and went down into a braid that flowed of his shoulder. His outfit consisted of a long blue dress the ends had a design of lighter and darker blue. He has a coat on but it wasn't a coat because it has no sleeves it was full on black and the lining of it was also golden. at the bottom of his legs he wore as well those poofy pants but went all the way down and his black boots also had gold lining covered, also attractive but not as much but seems a little worried.

"Nice to meet you" I held out my hand to shake his, but he took it and kissed it, I felt figity, but could feel my face become warm, I hope he couldn't see it through the darkness. He looked up at me I hope he couldn't feel me shake i'm not use to so much touching it's not my thing.

"I heard you're making my home?" Oh the exotic mansion is his that makes sense.

"Oh yes I just have to build it now I have all the materials" I smiled i'm very proud of myself I've been on a role of making houses.

"Oh we'll I hope you can finish it soon this town is very nice it will help my creative juices" I couldn't help but giggle, he gave me a curious look.

"Um what's so funny?" oops what do I say?

"Oh just the way you said it… It was amusing" it's the truth I didn't lie.

"Oh… Well it was nice to meet you" He and Sanjay left. Well he must think i'm weird alright with me, maybe he'll leave me alone. I left and went over the bridge but felt a hand cover my mouth and yank me to the side behind a tree. I tried to scream and started to squirm.

"Will you stop that!" That agitated voice was it Neil?

Neil Pov.

I walked out of my house and heard some yelling, I looked to the right at Tina's house. What is she going off about now?

"Hey Tina will ya shut it!" no answer, ok i'm a little curious. I went over to her house, I peered in there's a man in there. I pressed my ear next to the wall.

"You wrote a newspaper article about a girl? Who's restoring the town came here about 7 months ago!" So he's talking about Elly, and why is he searching for her,

"Look she didn't want anything about her information in there, ok?" He grunted he headed to the door. I ran back to my home, I paused I heard faintly.

"Where does she live?"

"Down the hill" What the hell Tina! I don't trust this guy is this what Elly was running form. When she first came here, did her hurt her. That's why she was so afraid when she first came here she still is. Where is she I have to go warn her. After searching for her for hours I finally found her she was half naked swimming. I quickly averted my eyes, I could feel my face overcome with heat

"What's wrong with you Neil" I muttered to myself and ran to wait for her in the river district.

Elly Pov.

I felt my breathing stop, it was quiet the only other noise in the dark humid night was our breathing. I hope this is Neil the voice defiantly belonged to him or maybe it wasn't. His hand still laid over my mouth, what am I going to do. Without hesitating I bit into the callous hand.

"Son of a bi-" I swiftly turned around kicked whoever this person was in the crouch, and shoved my knee on to their chest kneeling it in to stop their breathing. I stared at the persons face. Still couldn't make out much.

"Neil is that you?" My voice was hoarse so much for a relaxing night.

"Yes it is idiot now get off me" He groaned. Why was he such a dick. I lifted my weight off him.

"What the fuck was that for" I tried to keep my voice low. He started to get up I couldn't clearly see but i'm sure he's giving me a glare.

"I was trying to help you!" He also kept his voice down.

"what by grabbing me in the middle of the night?!" I was pissed who did this guy think he is!

"Look, there's this guy here looking for you" I felt my heart stop he's joking right why would he joke about something like this? It tried to speak but throat was dry. I felt dizzy I looked all around me I started to wobble and felt my knees collapse on me. But I didn't feel the ground.

"Elly?! Elly wake up darn it!" Ugh it's Neil.

"What is it?" I started to rub my eyes wait wait he's here he found me! I jumped up but started to wobble going down again, but I felt hands grab me by my waist and steady me.

"Damn it Elly get control of yourself" I looked over at Neil I couldn't see his face still so I couldn't have been out for very long.

"What what did this man look like?" He look agitated

"Tell me how you got those scars and bruises there are more I saw them on your thighs and your arms Elly just tell me and I can help!"

"This isn't the time for this Neil" I started to walk away but I felt my arm being yanked towards him again. What the hell is with this guy

"Elly-" But I cut him short

"That's not my name" He looked at me and did that thing where he burrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean I just want to know"

"My names Ralie now will you tell me what this guy looked like?" I was growing impatient

"Ray-Lee? What ever Elly or Raile just tell me what the hell happened to you!"I yanked my wrist away

"Fine! There was this guy super sweet nice, worked at this health food store use to give me free produce and flirt with me, eventually he asked me out I accepted thinking wow this is the most amazing guy there could ever be! But three months into the relationship he starts being a little rough ordering me around…. And asked me to.. I didn't so he'd hit me a lot, then tell me I was worthless and rape-" I was on the verge of tears when Neil yanked me in and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered into my ear, I collapsed and started to burst out into tears. Here I was hugging the town douche telling him my life story something I never thought I would utter a single word about.

"I'm sorry we should get you to the farm, i'll stay over night" I just nodded and let him carry me back to my farm. I looked up and I could see the outline of his face his jaw was clenched his eyes looked determined and didn't look anywhere but straight forward I felt useless and more weak then I ever was except maybe when I was with him. We finally got to my farm, I looked over to see the door wide open.

"Put me down" I whispered he looked down and nodded. I pulled out a pocket size army knife I always keep with me, Neil looked down at my hand and his eyes bulged. I put a finger to my mouth, I creeped to the door my whole body was shaking and I looked in.


End file.
